A dial-type communication device, such as a wired telephone device, a wireless mobile phone device, or a Voice over IP (VoIP) phone device etc., enables a user to connect via dialling to a remote communication device, allowing voice conversations to take place between users at both side. Usually, dial-type communication device has a redial function that stores the number previously dialled by the user but did not connect to the other side successfully in a memory, so that the user only needs to press a certain redial button to enable the redial function to automatically redials the previously unsuccessful phone number.
However, one of the disadvantage of the conventional redial function is that it requires the user to manually activate the redialling procedure, that is, the user has to press the redial button by hand for activation. This is not very convenient and the user may forget to make the phone call again when he/she is busy.
Additionally, most conventional redial function only remembers one telephone number, i.e., the most recent one dialled. This obviously does not satisfy a situation of several unsuccessful phone numbers which the user requires redialling.